


Weeds

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has grown up, in more ways than one. Lu Han is not sure how he feels about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago and I just wanted to get it published. It's a tiny drabble about how Lu Han might have felt when Sehun grew taller than he is (with selu if you squint)

It’s strange, Sehun being taller than him. He was so used to being the older one, the taller one – the big brother – that this has kind of thrown him for a loop because it doesn’t feel like that now Sehun’s half a head taller than him and finally growing into his face. It makes him a little sad – he had enjoyed having a little brother to tease and coddle and look out for. 

Intellectually he had known that Sehun was going to grow up – he wasn’t going to be fourteen and small and cute forever – but that doesn’t make him feel any less lost.  
They’re still friends – at least, he likes to think so – but it’s not the same as it was before. Sehun used to come and tell him everything. Guess what the instructor told Jongin today! He’d managed to sucker Joonmyeon into buying him bubble tea or that his dance shoes didn’t fit anymore – didn’t that mean he was growing? He was going to be taller than hyung soon! (And it was funny until it was true.)

And yes, it was annoying at times but he misses it. 

He wants to know when Sehun’s beaten the dragon-gym boss and when Jongin steals his socks and when he can’t find his headphones because Baekhyun has hidden them. He wants to be distracted from films and studying and practice by random inanities. 

Stupid. He’s really pathetic to be so worked up about something so small, but he can’t stop the thoughts from running wild.

What place does he have in Sehun’s life now? Where does he fit in? If Jongin is Sehun’s best friend, Joonmyeon’s his favourite hyung and Tao’s his partner in crime, where’s Luhan’s space?

Is there any left?

Xxx

He’s been acting weird, he knows. Minseok and Yixing have been giving him concerned looks ever since they’ve touched down in Korea and he’s been pretending (not very subtly) not to notice.

He’s fine. (that Sehun’s not asked him to bubble tea even once. He doesn’t even like bubble tea.)

He’s just acting weird because he doesn’t know where he stands, is all. Is he allowed to do the things he did before know Sehun is grown up and doesn’t need him? (And even if he were allowed, he can’t drag Sehun around with his arm over his shoulders anymore because he’s too short and Sehun’s too tall.)

He’s not short. He’s a completely acceptable height, thank you very much, and it’s for precisely this reason he can’t tell Minseok or Yixing how small he feels around Sehun – they deal with feeling small on a daily basis, for god’s sake, how are they going to understand someone at least half a head taller than either of them whining about feeling short? Impossible. They’d find it ridiculous. 

It is ridiculous. He can stand next to Kris and not feel like an ant, but put him by Sehun and suddenly he feels microscopic. There’s something wrong with his brain. There’s no logical reason why he feels the way he does and it makes him want to scream because none of this makes any sense.

He just wants things to go back to being easy.


End file.
